Amor a primera vista
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Gaara se encuentra en su oficina esperando la llamada de Temari, mientras piensa en lo que el amor significa para él. —Eres el amor de mi vida...— Si antes no creía en el amor a primera vista, ahora si./Reto con mi hermanita: OS basados en canciones de... ¿Cumbia?


Hola, a quien sea que lea este lindo OS.

La explicación acerca de este lindo escrito es debido a que hace mucho mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a ¨analizar¨ las canciones de un género en especial: la cumbia.

Nos dimos cuenta de que varias de ellas tenían una letra bastante intensa, así que me retó a hacer un One shot por cada mes, basándonos en una canción de este género.

En realidad, este corresponde al mes de enero, pero había estado algo ocupada, tuve un cambio algo grande en mi vida y aquí estamos.

Gracias por leer(:

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni tampoco soy la autora de la canción escogida.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, What if…?

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: Family

**Canción**: Niña mujer – Los ángeles azules

.

.

.

**Amor a primera vista**

_"Desde ese momento tus ojos se clavaron en mi alma, tu ternura y sencillez quedaron sembradas en mi corazón."_

_Jorge Mejia Avante._

.

.

.

Gaara siempre había sido un hombre serio, con carácter fuerte, difícil de tratar, claro esto solo para aquellos que no eran muy cercanos al Kazekage. Desde muy chico había aprendido lo que era el maltrato, el odio, la soledad… No fue hasta que Naruto le hizo ver cuan equivocado estaba, cuando le mostró lo que era el luchar por alguien importante, pero no solo lo había aprendido de él, alguien más antes del rubio le había enseñado a sacrificarse y esa era Sakura Haruno.

Quien no estaba enterada de la gran lección de amor y sacrificio que le había enseñado a Gaara, aquella vez cuando se había interpuesto entre él (mitad Shukaku) y el Uchiha, recordaba lo mucho que esa escena había divertido al demonio. ¿Cómo era posible que una _genin_ se cruzara de esa forma en su camino para matar a Sasuke? Cuando vio esa mirada desafiante, llena de valentía, no entendía a que venía tanto coraje como para hacerle frente a una bestia con cola, hasta hacía unos años aun le era difícil imaginarse cuanto debió de haber sufrido la chica al pensar en que el Uchiha moriría, como para dar su propia vida a cambio de darle unos minutos para escapar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar como había apresado a Sakura contra el tronco, todavía podía sentir el cómo crujían los huesos de ella bajo su mitad transformada. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos de él.

Gaara se encontraba meditando detrás de la pila de documentos que debía ordenar, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en todo lo que había cambiado su vida después del encuentro con esos dos.

Hasta cierto punto agradecía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, porque de no haber hecho todo aquello él no estaría en esa silla, esperando la llamada de su hermana, quien se encontraba en el hospital.

Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, bueno, nunca había creído en el amor en sí. Hasta que reafirmó los lazos con sus hermanos, formó lazos con los de Konoha y con su pueblo, pero el amor de pareja no lo había entendido, tenía ejemplos claros de parejas, pero no los comprendía del todo. Temari tenía ese carácter tan fuerte, que no entendía como era que Shikamaru seguía con ella. Pero entonces, cuando creía que se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica, tal vez era Temari.

—Diga…— Contestó con su tono usual pero muy en el fondo estaba un poco ansioso.

—¿Gaara? —Shikamaru esperó una respuesta afirmativa, la cual nunca llegó, suspiró profundamente. — Temari no puede hablar por ahora, pero me dijo que te avisara que ya…

Gaara no necesitó mas para transportarse rápidamente al hospital, justo a un lado de Shikamaru.

—…Nació. —Terminó la frase frente a él.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó impaciente.

—La acaban de llevar a los cuneros, vamos…—Dijo señalando el camino.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó preocupado por no haber estado desde el principio en el hospital.

—Pues, es muy problemática… Ya sabes que tiene ese horrible carácter y… Estaba muy molesta consigo misma por haberte hecho que te quedaras en la oficina…—Hizo una breve pausa.— y casi me quiebra la mano.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado, le hubiera encantado verla haciendo eso.

—¡Kazekage! —Se sorprendió una enfermera al verlo en los pasillos. —¡Muchas felicidades! Es una niña, nació sana…—Le comentó mientras lo dirigía a la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

De primera instancia lo hicieron quitarse su túnica de Kage y dejar su calabaza afuera, ya dentro le indicaron un lavado de manos y por último le pasaron a la bebé.

—Es una niña, pesó 3,251 gramos, midió 48 cm, apgar 9/10, 39 semanas, sin dificultad respiratoria, se le aplicó vitamina k y clorafenicol como profilaxis*…—Le iba diciendo una enfermera mientras ponía en sus brazos, algo torpes, a la pequeña bebé.

Y, entonces, Gaara comprendió el amor a primera vista. Ante sus ojos estaba la bebé mas chiquita del mundo, con esos cachetes regordetes, esos finos labios que le dedicaban la sonrisa mas pura y hermosa, y esos ojos azules que lo veían fijamente, los cuales parecían atravesarlo, era como si esa pequeña pudiera ver su alma. El corazón de él dio un vuelco, parecía que quería salírsele del pecho y como si fuera poco, comenzaron a escurrirle unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Shikamaru le sonrió, él sabía lo que Gaara estaba sintiendo en ese momento, le había pasado a él cuando Shikadai nació, decidió dejarlo solo para que tuviera un momento de privacidad con su hija. Con un solo brazo sostuvo a la bebé, y con su mano libre le acarició la cabecita, de donde se veían unos cabellos rosas, le sonrió nuevamente y Gaara supo que no podía ser mas feliz de lo que ya era.

—Eres el amor de mi vida…—Le dijo sosteniéndola con ternura.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, la enfermera le dijo que ya era hora de que la bebé comiera y que la llevaría con su madre, pero él se ofreció a llevarla, quería cargarla lo mas posible, ella accedió y lo condujo al cuarto.

Al pasar la puerta se podía ver a Sakura en la cama, siendo cuidada por Temari, con rostro cansado y ojeras largas, las cuales delataban las 8 horas que había durado en labor de parto, se veía un poco mas pálida de lo normal, pero con una gran sonrisa. Pudo notar la felicidad en el rostro de Temari al verlo sostener a la bebé.

—¡Muchas felicidades, hermanito! —Le dijo Temari con mucho entusiasmo, acercándose para ver de cerca al nuevo miembro de la familia. Le dio un pequeño abrazo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar con Sakura.

—Gaara…—Le llamó ella con voz cansada y le extendió los brazos para que le dejara cargar a su hija.

Con sumo cuidado se la pasó y vio lo perfecto que la niña cabía en los brazos de ella, pronto comenzó a llorar, él se asustó, ¿por qué lloraba? Sakura lo calmó con la mirada y sin mas se colocó a la bebé para que pudiera amamantarla.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó él con curiosidad, al ver las muecas que hacía.

—Solo un poco, tengo todo el cuerpo muy sensible…—Le comentó. —¿No es lo mas hermoso y perfecto del universo? —Preguntó ella, mirando fascinada cómo comía su hija.

Para Gaara, la imagen de Sakura amamantando a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos era sin duda lo mejor que le podía pasar.

—Si…—Contestó él, viendo embelesado a sus dos personas más importantes.

Recordó en ese momento en cómo fue que ella llegó para sacarlo, a regañadientes, de ese hoyo en el que se había metido. Sakura le había extendido su mano cuando nadie más lo había hecho, le había aceptado sus sinceras disculpas, le abrió su corazón para poder sanarlo. Así como Gaara había estado destrozado, Sakura también. Al principio se había planteado las capacitaciones en Suna para poder buscar o toparse con Sasuke de camino, pero nunca sucedió, en cambio había empezado a formar una extraña amistad con Gaara.

Gaara no supo cuando se enamoró de ella, de su corazón roto... pero le ayudó a sanar, juntos cosieron sus heridas y con mucha paciencia hicieron que su relación funcionara. Pero él sabía que Sasuke en cualquier momento volvería y la reclamaría, cosa que sí sucedió, pero Sakura con todo el tacto del mundo le comunicó que no podía aceptarlo, puesto que había alguien más, fue ahí cuando Gaara supo que solo quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

No podía imaginar qué hubiera pasado si el Uchiha hubiera llegado antes o si realmente Sakura se lo hubiera topado en su camino, le daba pánico siquiera pensarlo, pero luego la veía ahí, con su hija en brazos, riendo con Temari y toda esa ansiedad se desvanecía.

Suavemente se sentó en la cama, dejando que Sakura se recostara sobre su pecho, él las abrazó con ternura. Temari no desaprovechó y tomó una fotografía, solo había una vez que podría compararse con la dicha que Gaara sentía en ese momento y esa era cuando se casó con la chica entre sus brazos.

Temari los dejó solos para que disfrutaran de su hija, debía ir por Shikadai a casa de Kankuro, así él podría ir al hospital y de pasada le avisaría a los de Konoha.

—¿Cómo crees que debamos llamarla? —Preguntó Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ummm…—Meditó un poco para después decirlo. —Aiko*…

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después sonrió al acariciarle la cabecita a su bebé.

—Creo que es un nombre prefecto… ¿No lo crees así, Aiko?

Gaara podría jurar que, en ese momento, él era el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

NOTA:

*Así se presentan los bebés cuando nacen(:

**Aiko significa ¨hija querida¨.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Si dejan un lindo review sobre ello, yo seré la mas feliz del mundo(?

Saludos!


End file.
